Hate Me
by Kalims
Summary: Sequel to The Meridian Experience: So much was taken the wrong way after that amazing time Will and Caleb had. The poor teens are now taking the blame!


**Hate Me**

He heard screaming from outside the Silver Dragon. Not screaming out of pain, but out of anger. He glanced towards the source of the voice, but he kept his distance. Not only for safety but also because that was an invasion of privacy. He knew he shouldn't watch or listen to Will and Matt's dispute but he just wanted to know what was happening. the two rarely fought.

"We're just close friends Matt! Hanging out with him isn't a crime!" The irritated redhead shouted in her and her friend's defense.

"You spent a whole day with him! What was that all about?" Matt snapped at Will, his teeth clenching in rage.

"It's not like we did anything pass hanging out and talking. I don't get why are making such a big deal out of it!"

Caleb wondered confusingly who was the person they were talking about, but he must be the cause of the whole fight. Matt's expression was filled with anger and a little bit of jealousy and insecurity while Will's face was showing rage and hurt. Caleb hated when she gets hurt.

"Oh yeah? How would you feel if I spent a whole stupid day with one of your friends?"

"Matt, you already do that! You already spend a lot of time with them, and I never said anything about it!"

"Yeah, maybe that's because it all happens in your presence and knowing!"

"Cornelia knew about it and she didn't mind at all! She didn't making a huge fuss about it!" Will shot back, growing impatient and angry every second.

"How do you expect me to react if I find out that my girlfriend slept int he same house with another guy alone!"

Caleb had a weird feeling bugging him. This mysterious guy did the same thing with Will as himself! And what did Cornelia have to do with this? Could it be...

"What? What are you exactly accusing me of?" Will asked, sounding a little hurt and oppressed. At the realization of this, Matt softened a little and answered in a lower tone:

"Nothing, I'm just mad because you didn't tell me about it before, you just casually mentioned it today."

"I never thought it'd be such a problem. You knew Caleb from a long time, and you knew that we're good friends, I never expected you to get angry..."

Caleb froze in his place. They were talking about HIM! Apparently Matt wasn't good with the idea of Will spending a whole day with him. If Caleb knew that he would get bothered he would've never done it! He loved spending time with Will, and that day she went with him to Meridian was amazing, but he was decent man, and in Meridian, the kids are rather taught to never steal someone's else partner, it was considered a humiliation for said guy!

"I really didn't know you would get mad, I didn't mean anything.." Will said apologetically. Though she knew that she didn't go far or crossed any lines, but Matt was a little jealous and maybe , being her boyfriend, he had the right to feel so. So she didn't want to argue anymore.

"I know, I know." Matt muttered, hugging Will and rubbing her back. "Maybe I did overreact a bit, but it's only because I adore you!" He smiled and Will giggled.

"Yeah, I love you too."

Caleb smiled then turned his head around and walked back into the Silver Dragon, leaving Will and Matt share their kiss privately. He was really relived that they made up, he didn't want the fight to get serious, especially if it was his fault!

Well, it wasn't really his fault, maybe he should've had thought about Matt's feelings before asking Will to come with him, but come on! A fight was really uncalled for! Caleb trusted Will with his life, so why can't Matt trust her with being loyal? And he should've known that Will was better than this, she would never cheat, she would never get that low!

But boys act like crazies when it comes to love. And speaking of love, he sat down on the table he shared with his girlfriend, Cornelia.

They were on a date when Caleb went to the bathroom, that's when he heard the yelling coming from outside. Now, he found Cornelia glaring at him, making him clear his throat in awkwardness and fear. He almost forgot about her, and he made her wait about fifteen minutes for him to come back, which was on Cornelia's watch, more than an hour!

But there was no worries, he had just the perfect way to make her forgive him! It was the three words he longed to get out of his mouth but yet not said. He wanted to tell Cornelia since he found out about his true feelings, thanks to Will of course.

Will... That girl he was so lucky to call a friend! She was the reason for his entire happiness in his life! She was the one who helped big time in saving Metamoor from Phobos' rule. She wasn't the one who introduced him to Cornelia. Not in a direct way, but if she hadn't came to Heatherfield, the guardians would've had never been united, therefore, he would've never met his girlfriend. And so Will was the source of all the hope and lightness in his life, he could never imagine his life without her!

...But wait! Why was he thinking of Will while he should think of Cornelia right now?

Caleb shook his head, trying to avoid more distraction, especially that Cornelia was growing more agitated at his day dreaming! She started to tap her fingers on the table, trying to catch his attention.

"Took you long enough!" She said annoyed. Caleb just smiled.

"Sorry about that darling, I was.. Occupied by something... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your dinner."

"Yeah, I've always loved Chinese food. Thanks honey!" Cornelia said, her bothersome long gone and disappeared. And even though she was now smiling at Caleb and her eyes were shining in happiness, he still had a rough time saying what he wanted to say.

His breathing was heavy, and his eyes were twitching, and there was a slight trembling at his legs and shoulders. He was the rebel leader before, and now the royal guards' commander! He killed hundred of scary creepy creatures, and dozens of large dangerous monsters! And yet he was scared of a skinny pretty-looking sixteen year old girl with blond hair!

How did Matt manage to do say it to Will? Was he sure that Will felt the same or was he just braver? Oh, he did it again! He thought about Will in the most inconvenient time!

Cornelia's smile disappeared and turned into an unsure look then she noticed Caleb's discomfort and disturbance. She wondered why as he acting like this since he spent that day with Will.

"Caleb? Something's wrong?" She said softly, but unfortunately that didn't add anymore courage into Caleb's state. He kept looking at her with his shaking eyes, but without answering. Cornelia got really worried at this.

"Tell me, what's the matter?"

"Nothing really.. Or maybe everything, ugh.." He stumbled on his words.

'No turning back now, Caleb!' He thought to himself, before he took a deep breath and decided to talk as fast as he can:

"Cornelia, I want to tell you something, I don't know whether you'll like it or not, I don't know how you would react, but I know that I have to say it! Cornelia, I love you!"

Caleb immediately covered his face with his hands. He didn't know if he was doing this to prevent himself from seeing Cornelia's face or because he wanted to avoid getting punched! Much to his surprise, Cornelia did touch him, but she wasn't hitting him. She was gently caressing his hair. He raised his head towards her, before she instantly grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a while, they finally pulled apart.

"God, I love you too Caleb!" She whispered as the two hugged. When they parted, Caleb was still so taken away with this situation that he couldn't stop neither smiling in a goofy nor talking quickly.

"I'm so glad you feel the same Cornelia, I don't know what would've happened to me if you turned me down!"

"And I'm glad you finally said it Caleb! Though I think you should've said it before, coward!" She joked making Caleb giggle.

"I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but the problem was that I never really realized my true feelings towards you! I should thank Will for this, she was the one who made it all clear for me, if it wasn't for her maybe I would've never found out about my love for you!" He stated smiling happily, but Cornelia was suddenly facing him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. Cable was not sure of what just happened so he just talked.

"Umm.. I wanted to confess my love for you but I didn't know that I do love you if not for Will?"

"Oh!" Was Cornelia's answer. She looked at space for a second, then she stared at him, seeming a little angry, but then she breathed and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked concerned.

"Nothing. I have to go." She answered tonelessly and walked away, leaving a very confused Caleb. He sat again and started to think about Cornelia's sudden change. First she was so happy, and then she left without a goodbye! Girls were really complicated!

* * *

Will forced get up and headed towards the door. She walked with weak steps and a sad yet angry face. What happened when Matt called her a little while after he walked her home really depressed her and got under her skin! She shook her head and opened the door, revealing Cornelia. Will put a small smile on her face at the sight of her friend.

"Hey Cornelia, come in!" Will invited, but the blond refused.

"That's not necessary Will, I should head home anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about something." She sounded a little edgy. Will wondered what was this all about.

"Uhh, sure, what is it?"

"Will, I know that you and Caleb are close friends but you just have to stop crossing the line, okay? Stop being so open around him!" Cornelia said furiously, while Will was stunned.

"What? When did I cross the line with him?" Will asked confused.

"You did it many times before, but you really bit the last straw when you went to Meridian with him!" Cornelia continued her attacks on poor Will who was tying to remain calm.

"You're mad about the trip too? I thought you were okay with it! You knew about it!" Will answered a little hurt. Cornelia just rolled her eyes.

"I was okay with it because I didn't know you'd be talking to him about us! Will, your my and his friend, but our relationship is private, you shouldn't have done it!"

"I can't believe this! We were just casually talking, I didn't even go far in asking or anything! Don't tell me that you only talk about guardian business with Matt!" Will shot back, feeling dizzy because of this whole fuss.

"We talk about our friends, out teachers but never about our partners! Maybe sometimes I would ask him about how is it going between you two, but that's only to make sure that everything's okay."

"Cornelia, just tell me what's bugging you!"

"Caleb told me that he loves me, but apparently he didn't discover this by himself, you helped him, you were a part of it!" Cornelia raged at Will.

"So what's the big problem?"

"It wasn't as pure and honest as it should've been! Because of you!" That didn't make sense at all to Will.

"C! I may helped him figure out his feelings but I didn't create them in him! He felt this before but he didn't know what was it, I just explained to him its meaning! His love is still true and honest, and I had nothing to do with it!" Will disclosed, but Cornelia just had enough.

"Will! Just... Just stay away from him!" She said before stepping away and heading home. After Cornelia disappeared, Will slammed the door shut. She went to the leaving room, grabbed a cushion and threw it in the air. Then she started to pace the room with angry footsteps.

"Why is this happening?" She shouted, but suddenly the bell rang, so Will walked towards the door, thinking that it's probably her mother. When she opened it, she saw brown shaggy hair and a muscular body.

"Hey!" Caleb said smiling. He came here to tell her what happened with him and Cornelia. He thought that since Will was a girl she could explain her reaction to him. What he didn't know was that he was the last person Will wanted to see right now.

"Can I come in?"

"Tell me what do you want, Caleb?" Will didn't mean to be rude, but she was really stressed from today and she knew his presence wasn't going to be any good, especially if Cornelia found out about it. But Caleb knew that something happened to her, and he wanted to know what it was.

"What happened Will? You don't look so good." Will tried to calm herself. She didn't want to let all of her anger pout on Caleb. But she also really didn't want him around at this moment.

"Please Caleb... Go away." She said in a low tone.

"What? Why?" He inquired confusingly.

"Leave! I can't see you right now. I don't want to see you right now."

"Tell me Will what happened?" His persistence was testing her patience. Again, she tried to remain calm.

"It's..."

"I saw Cornelia walking out of the building. She was here right? She didn't see me but she looked pretty angry, did you two have a stupid fight about something?" Now there, Will was fed up!

"I'll tell you what happened! You're girlfriend came telling me that I should stay away from you and not talk to you again! And I'm starting to think that I really should!" She stormed at him, taking him by surprise.

"What? She said that? Why?" He tried to see what was the problem but Will's day was bad enough, and he was just the perfect target to blame.

"Because she thinks that we're too close to each other. And she just came here and scolded me about it! Now would you please just leave, I don't want to see you!"

"Will I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause a fight between you and Cornelia!" He apologized sincerely.

"It isn't just about the fight between Cornelia and me, you also cause a fight between Matt and me!"

"But you two made up! I saw you!" Maybe he should've mentioned this, but he had to make a point. "I saw you outside the Silver Dragon! You were fighting but then you made up!"

"But right after he walked me home he called me and yelled at me! He told me that one of his friends saw you hitting on me, and Matt went crazy!" Caleb never hit on Will. Maybe they were just joking or playing and Matt's friend misunderstood.

"It's a big mistake..."

"It sure is!" Will yelled. "And it's all your fault Caleb! Just stay away from me, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to know you!" She slammed the door shut and Caleb heard a scream form inside. he tried to knock on the door and make her open, but she wouldn't. He sighed in sorrow then left the building.

The two used to be happy couple were now separated! Caleb wondered if it was truly his fault. He did ask Will to come with him, but his intentions were never beyond friendship. Deep loving friendship. Too bad Matt and Cornelia wouldn't let her in peace.

He walked alone. Sad and angry at himself and at the world. The sun was starting to set, and the weather became strangely cold. It was a reflection on Caleb's feelings.

Why can't anyone understand that Will and him cared for each other? That they loved spending time together? That they loved each other?

_That they just loved each other?_


End file.
